


"Happy Ever After."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in love. But not just with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Ever After."

Being in love is hard enough; but being in love with someone you know that won't love you back in the way you love them; it hurts. You care so much for this person and you would anything to protect them and go to the end of the Earth to do anything for them. Sure, the person may stand up for you and go to get you a bottle of water if you're thirsty but it's not the same lengths as you'd go and unfortunately this is the life of Zayn Malik. And the person he's in love with is the one and only Liam Payne. His best friend, Liam Payne, his band mate; Liam Payne.

The only problem with the situation at hand is Liam's straight and in a loyal and committed relationship with a beautiful curly haired dancer called Danielle. Zayn adores Danielle; she makes Liam happy and seeing Liam happy is one of those things Zayn lives for. The way Liam’s eyes scrunch up when he smiles and the way his big brown eyes light up when he sings his favourite songs or when Toy Story comes on the family movie channel and you can hear Liam's laughter through the walls. It's the little things like Liam’s love for animal-like hats and his fascination with Woody and Buzz Light-Years adventures, it's what makes Zayn’s heart sore with adoration, admiration and love.

Zayn would do anything for Liam to love him back the way he loves the brown haired boy. Liam loves Zayn sure; but as a brother and band mate, nothing more. And it causes Zayn so much physical pain, sometimes, he couldn’t stand being around Liam; the sound of voice, his smile, his laugh and his smell would drive Zayn crazy in both a bad and good way. A bad way would be that it reminded Zayn it wasn't him making Liam happy and the fact he couldn’t touch and kiss the boy he was in love with. And a good way would be that all Liam would have to do his smile and Zayn's day would be that much brighter and his voice could leave Zayn sticky below the belt and sweaty. Zayn came to terms with the fact he would be nothing more than Liam’s best mate and band member.

-x-

He didn’t always like feeling this way. Every time he saw Liam laugh with Danielle or kissing her sweetly because Liam thought no one was looking, the hole in Zayn's heart would get that much bigger. Zayn peeked at them and wished Liam would kiss him like that; and it was then that Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. His stomach twisted with hate for the tall girl that was nuzzled beneath Liam’s arm. He had felt like this towards her before; he always took the sight before him with a grain of salt and grinned and bared it; putting on a cool face so no one could suss that underneath the cool bad boy facade was actually a love-struck teenager. 

Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. The sound of their lips moving together in sync pierced Zayn’s ears; making it louder than what it actually was. Her soft giggles and moans when Liam swooped down to suck on her neck were nauseating. The jealousy crept up Zayn’s neck he exhaled exasperatedly and stormed out of the small room, the walls were closing in on him and his breathing became constricted like someone was twisting and turning his lungs like they were ringing out a sponge.

In the midst of making out with Danielle, Liam heard the the door open. He and Danielle broke off from the kissing and Liam caught the back of Zayn's head retreating down the hallway. His brow knits together in confusion; Zayn had never acted like that in front of him and Danielle before. A sharp tug pulled at Liam’s heart; he knew that something wasn’t right. 

"Zayn?" Liam shouted. But Zayn carried on walking; ignoring the plea sounding call of his name. 

He rose from where he was sitting and released Danielle from his grip and made his way for the door, leaving a very pissed off looking and confused Danielle sitting on the black leather couch that was pushed against the wall of his and Zayn’s dressing room.

"Liam!" She yelled indignantly, waving her hands around, stating ‘what about me?’

Liam waved her off, resulting in a sigh from Danielle, “I’ll be back in a minute.” And with the Wolverhampton boy walked out and trudged down the hallway in search for his best friend. 

"Zaaaaayn?" He sung. Looking down each long hallway as he passed; some where empty others had people standing around; he didn’t see the bother in asking if they had seem him, because they were all busy in the world of technology. He sighed and decided to go a little further. His searching paid off when he found Zayn pressed against the wall; like he had slid down in a defeated manner with his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his knees tightly; like he was trying to hide from the world and disappear. 

”Zayn?” Liam spoke softly, walking towards the broken boy with caution.

Zayn looked up at the sound of the familiar voice; his eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed and sported a runny nose. Zayn stood and ran his sleeve under his nose, ridding of the residue. He looked at Liam and gave him a watery smile.

"Zee, what’s wrong?" Liam said sounding defeated. Zayn shrugged; a stubborn trait. Liam pressed his fingers gently against Zayn’s chin and lifted; he looked in his big amber brown eyes; Liam gasped at what he saw. Confusion, sadness and hurt. 

Zayn shrugged again and sniffed. Thinking lying would be the best choice; instead of facing the truth, “nothing Li,” he lied simply, “I’m fine.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “bullshit. Zayn, please don’t lie to me.” Liam pouted, his eyes going soft but they were still laced with the confusion as to why his best friend was all of a sudden acting weird around his girlfriend. 

And then it hit Liam; why Zayn had been acting weird. Liam felt silly; why hadn’t he seen this before? The way that Zayn would look at her and the way his eyes would glass over whenever she would hug or kiss Liam. And Liam would always see Zayn sometimes sporting a hard on in her presence; Liam tried to ignore it, but couldn’t help think about it, the need of wanting to sort it out for him. Liam wasn’t the only one, with a secret crush. Liam always thought it was him Zayn lusted over; not Danielle. 

It was safe to say that Liam was devastated with the result he had thrown together in his head. He heard a door go and then saw Danielle at the bottom of the hall; pissed of expression and all. Zayn turned and his breath hitched; because Liam’s full attention was going to be back on her. 

”Are you coming?” She huffed. You could hear the poison in her tone and Zayn was scared. She was looking at Liam but Zayn knew Danielle knew.

Liam huffed irritably, he was clearly annoyed at her attitude. He turned to look at her, “I’ll be there in a second, go and wait in the car and then we’ll go.” He fake smiled; Danielle wouldn’t of noticed it was a fake smile, but Zayn knew the boy which was standing in front of him all too well. 

Danielle crossed her arms and stopped her foot like a five year old that was just told she couldn’t have a new toy. Flicking her hair behind her back, “don’t!” She spat, “take too long!” Liam nodded and before she left, she gave a look that could kill to Zayn; poor Zayn, he would be dead ten times over.

Liam waved her off and then turned his full attention back on Zayn; his head snapped back to Liam’s gaze. He gulped.

“Is it Danielle?” He accused.

Zayn’s brow knitted together; was he hearing right? Liam was accusing him of lusting over his girlfriend when it was him he wanted and craved. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at the accusation. Liam cocked his head to the side; Zayn’s laughter wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He was expecting an honest answer, not the beautiful laugh that was all cute yet filled with something other than cuteness. 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Zayn said annoyed.

Liam shook his head, “what? Of course I’m not kidding. You like Danielle,” he explained, “it would explain everything that’s been going on with you.”

Zayn rubbed a hand over his face; trying and failing to rid of the harsh judgmental smirk that was plastered on his face.

"What has been going on with me, Liam huh? Have you noticed the way I look at you? The way that I crave you? The way your smile and smell and your eyes gets me all rattled up, causing a painful problem in a secure place?"

Liam watched his smirk disappear and in it’s wake a smile that was content with love.

"Then what is it, Zee?" Liam begged. Taking Zayn’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs hard against his collar bones; Liam wanted an answer.

Zayn rolled his eyes; he couldn’t believe Liam was acting oblivious after he practically just told the boy he liked him and Liam still had the idea that something else was wrong. Zayn looked in the brown eyes of the love of his life, worry and concern plus confusion enthused them, it saddened Zayn to see his eyes this way.

A new found courage bubbled and grew within him; it was now or never to tell the boy in front of him he loved him. That he would do anything for him and would die for him, if that was what it came too. 

Zayn exhaled running a hand through his black thick hair, “you really wanna know?” He asked. 

Liam nodded yes, “I really, really do Zayn.”

There was no turning back now, “you.”

Liam let the grip he had on Zayn’s shoulders loosen, blinking at the word. One simple word whirled around Liam’s head; looking for a place to settle so Liam could form coherent sentences. 

Zayn watched the word sink in, and he couldn’t help but feel like the biggest weight in the world had been lifted of his shoulders. He waited patiently for Liam to speak; he would wait forever if that was how long it took. 

“M-me?” He finally stuttered.

Zayn only nodded. But what happened next, Zayn wasn’t expected. Liam’s lips; lips he had dreams about kissing, sucking, biting were on his. Liam’s soft lips were on Zayn’s. It took a little while for Zayn to gather what was going on and then he finally moved his lips with Liam’s; kissing in sync like Zayn had fantasized about. Zayn nearly moans out loud when he feels a wet tongue press softly against his bottom lip; it was begging for entrance that Zayn granted a little too eagerly.   
They pulled off each other with a pop and pressed their foreheads together; panting slightly. That was one hell of a first kiss. They both smiled, their eyes were shut as they breathe in a synchronized pattern. Both letting what just happen sink in through their flushed and hot skin.

"Gathering by what just happened; you feel the same, right?" Zayn asked. 

Liam laughed lightly, ghosting his lips on Zayn’s once more; making Zayn shiver. “You bet I feel the same, Malik.” Zayn smiled, “I was just hoping that you did too. Danielle is nothing.”

Zayn laughed; he would of never guessed she was nothing. Liam seemed so loved up, so infatuated with the curly hair. It never crossed Zayn’s loved up mind that she was a cover up.

He breathed easy for the first time in two years, “I love you.” He breathed.

Liam brushed their noses together before swooping down for a light love filled kiss on Zayn’s slim lips, “I love you too, Zayn.”

And from that moment; Zayn had never been happier, because his dreams had become a reality. It only happened to people who are really lucky; Zayn had witnessed it himself with Harry and Louis. He watched their love blossom; Zayn had always wanted that for him and Liam, and now he had his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an edited version of what I posted on tumblr. : ) Thanks for reading.


End file.
